


Sorry

by Chaewoke



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, I actually don't what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaewoke/pseuds/Chaewoke
Summary: I need to make a crackfic, after i made that Mess lol. 2Kim crack shot is it really crackfic tho, I actually need help to identify thisChaewon gets spilled coffee all over her clothes by her crush, Kim Minju, conflicted she doesn't know how to act.





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I made not a sad one, cause Idk plus this has been in my drafts for like a week now.

Walking through the Cafe's door, Chaewon just lined up, donning her cold exterior, nobody tried to make her small talk with her.

That's right, keep your filthy eyes off me.

She continued to wait in line, she wasn't a total jerk as to bully people in line to get ahead, Eunbi and Chaeyeon would neck her if she did that.

She remembers Sakura doing something stupid that made Hyewon cry (she stole 1 tiny piece of food from her) and dear God, Sakura practically went into hiding for 2 weeks before reappearing, not even Hyewon convincing her that it was fine (it wasn't, Sakura knew that), let's just say Sakura almost got strangled to death.

Yeah, those two we're really protective, claiming Hyewon as one of their children along with Nako and Wonyoung.

She shuddered at that thought, she will never try to get on their nerves, because that's just practically asking for death, and she wasn't about to throw her life over something as stupid like fighting for a spot in the queue, yeah nope, not happening.

As Chaewon patiently waited in line, she just kept using her phone, looking at latest updates in her TL.

Chaewon finally was in front of the queue, and ordered.

"The regular?" The barista asked.

"Yeah."

Did she order it that much, that the barista remembered? Time to switch it up, tomorrow though, she didn't exactly have the energy, to order a new one.

Waiting for her drink to arrive, she continued to scroll through her TL, until she found a certain frog's updates.

She had a crush on this person, so I don't about her taste so much, just kidding she absolutely didn't regret anything cause this person was so soft, and wore her heart on her sleeves, She doesn't know how many UWUs she secretly dropped for her.

Looking at where she's going and slowly drinking her coffee she saw someone in a hurry, and that person was not looking and before Chaewon could dodge, she bumped into her, causing her to spill her coffee all over herself and some to the other party.

_For Fuck's Sake._

"Watch where your going!"

"O-oh I'm sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was going…"

Minju was scared.

Chaewon recognized this voice.

_Oh fuck, what do i do? how do i act?_

"O-oh it's fine, I'm sorry too."

Wait did she just apologize?

Chaewon did and surprised herself too.

And then silence ensued.

Minju looked stunned too, Chaewon was kinda infamous around the campus dubbed "The Ice Prince", someone else already had the ice princess title, but that's a fanfic for another time, also the Heirarchy was filled It was practically a whole family tree, but seriously that's for another story.

Ok, now let's go back to the story, I got side tracked there.

Minju broke the silence first.

"Did you just apologize?"

"Yeah so take it or leave it."

"I'll take it."

"Just like you did to my heart too."

"What?"

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

Minju became a stuttering mess.

"I-I ah.. yeah…"

"Cute, I-I mean sorry."

"I'm such a dumb fuck oh my god…"

"You're not… a dumb fu-"

"Hold on, I said that out loud too? also you're not gonna curse on my watch."

"I-but??…okay??? i guess?"

_Well she already knows now, so you know what?_

_Fuck it_

"So I expect a bit of compensation, Ms. Kim Minju"

"A-and what would that be? I don't have enough money on me right now though so…"

"You."

"I-i umm excuse me but...My body is not yours to play with Chaewon."

Kim Minju really jumped to conclusions fast, and she also just went and exposed herself.

"Oh, Interesting, so you like me back? but still I meant that by taking you out on a date, what's with you and your dirty mind Kim Minju."

"Are you that excited?"

Wow where did this confident flirty Chaewon come from??? We'll never know cause she's a panicked gay in real life, but I also don't where she did get this confidence from.

But now a blushing mess for jumping the gun Minju just replied with a simple

"I-i okay I guess…"

______________________

"And that's how I first interacted with your mother, with actual talking instead of just staring holes onto her head."

"Dada what does play with you body mean?"

"It me-"

_Smack_.

wow that's a 'yikes, your wife's about to be mad smack.'

"Ouch what the heck?"

"Not on my watch Kim Chaewon, continue or you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

"I ah, sorry kiddo Protocol."

"But I wanna know!!!"

"Soon."

"CHAEWON."

"Oops, gotta run now buddy."

"You are sle- hey where are you going???"


End file.
